Shain Fenikkusu
Shain is an S-Class Mage Guild Raven Tail, he is called by his guildmates the survivor as he so far out of each mission returned unharmed. He is sometimes very callous but mostly nice. His best friend in the guild is Yami, who brought him into the guild, since they knew each other from childhood. His girlfriend Riri is a bright girl which is also in Raven Tail. Appearance Shain is 1.93m tall, muscular build, and has a rather grim face and brown eyes. He has medium-length blonde hair with light orange stripes. He usually wears a long coat without sleeves on the shoulder at the Phoenix feathers are attached, plus black boots in which he puts his mostly brown or black linen pants, gloves as the rich just over the knuckles. 'Personality' Shain has a very impetuous and moody character, he trys to put through his opinnion and always best with head against the wall. He always tries to do it all on missions on his own, which he often get trouble with Riri and his sister. He often get unstoppable if he fight. Shain is otherwise a nice and reliable companion and when it's something wrong with his team he forget everything and go to help them. 'History' Shain was born in Hargeon, his parents both died when he was very young. So he grew up in a wise house, where he was then later adopted by the family Fenikkusu. They had a daughter, who, at the same age, as he was named Maika. At first she did not understand so well but in time to put the quarrel of the two. The family coat of arms was a phoenix, so the family had some on their site, which was very much in heat. Shain was excited about these magical creatures from the start. He spent a lot of time with them, swore to be a magician to learn and understand these creatures better. Shain and Maika were in private lessons taught in the magic but Shain wanted more than just the basic lay of magic learn so slept, lived on with the phoenixes and learned the deepest form of magic known and tried to acquire one by one. The family was worried about the behavior of Shain (what also Maika of ran home thereof, which, however, no one noticed anything) and asked an old friend to him but to let's see if he returns to help him could not return to be normal and go home to return. This friend of the family was a traveling merchant and magician with the family group frequently did business. These were to Tombai Kurucho, who promised to look naturally, Shain times since his own son was older and just a few years and also was going to be a magician. When the day came when came to visit Tombai Shain, he took his son Yami. At the end of the visit, Tombai the adoptive parents that they should not worry, that everything would be fine and the behavior Shain lie down with time. Of course, Shain and Yami had befriended during the visit, the Yami found the the phoenixes are amazing creatures, at the end of their lives they are easy to ashes in it then a few moments later resurrection. The two swore that each of the two would try to solve the mystery of magic. The days passed, years passed and went, Shain grew to become a great man, and still could not explain the magic of phoenixes. But then came one day to visit Yami turned Shain Maika and whether they did not desire in the Mages Guild in which he was to enter. Shain and Maika said joyfully, of course, their parents protested because Shain yes would take over the family company when his stepfather was dead once. But it managed to persuade Yami their parents, and so the three set off to the said Yami Guild. Raven Tail! 'Magic and Abilities' Phoenix Magic (フェニックスマジック, '' Fenikkusumajikku ) Shain use the power of a Phoenix with he mixed with his magic. *'Spring Cascade''' (春カスケード, '' Haru Kasuke^do ) The magician raises several springs, such as knives, absorbed into flames on impact. *'Flame Bird (Flame Envelope)' (火炎エンベロープ, '' Kaen Enbero^pu '') The magician enveloped in flames, which act as armor for him. *'Flame Bird (Phoenix Formation)' (フェニックスの形成, '' Fenikkusu no Keisei '') The caster creates out flames, the birds attack the enemy or can be used for education jobs. *'Flame Bird (Phoenix Sword)' (フェニックスソード, '' Fenikkususo^do '') The magician creates a sword of flames which the properties of the element fire houses. *'Purity of Fire''' (火の純度, '' Hi no Jundo ) The flames whitch touch the magician heal his wounds. *'Phoenix from the Ashes''' (灰の中からフェニックス, '' Hai no Naka Kara Fenikkusu ) Should the magician of this magic, fatally injured or even die so he falls instead into a 2-hour sleep, flames decomposed him defending himself and resurrect him without wounds and full magic power. 'Equipment' '''Fire Tears' (火災涙, '' Kasai Namida ) Phials with phoenix tears. 'Trivia''' Category:Male Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:S-Class Mage Category:Raven Tail